


The Ruling

by GoldenKitteh



Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [2]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Healthy Relationships, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Love Wins, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of past, One Shot, Parents, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage, Same-sex love, Slash, Sweet, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage, loving relationship, same-sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: A look back on that historic day Same-Sex Marriage was legalized throughout the 50 United States of America: Recess Style.June 26th, 2015.Because who doesn't love to get all teary-eyed picturing the proposal between King Bob and TJ Detweiler?
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006761
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Ruling

* * *

It had been a day like any other, right up until his lunch hour.

Bob wasn’t normally one to care about the news, or all the commotion, but given that everyone in his office was gathered under the TV in the breakroom, he decided to follow his curiosity.

Everyone in the room watched in silence, mesmerized by the newscaster.

“…historic Supreme Court decision, legalizing same-sex marriage across the land, and it’s profound. The five to four vote, in many ways reflecting the huge societal shift of the last twenty years…”

The newscaster’s voice continued on vaguely in the background, as the 29 year old slipped away from the room. He’d not even realized he’d been running until he’d made it out to his car.

Catching his breath, he’d been grateful for his habit of keeping his smartphone and car keys in his pockets, rather than in his briefcase, which he’d just have to retrieve on Monday. He quickly composes and sends an email to his boss, letting him know he’s taken off early for the weekend and will return first thing on Monday.

Planting it on his dash mount, he calls his parents before pulling out of the parking lot.

“Oh, Bobby honey! I wanted to call you but I thought you were busy working through your lunch hour again.”

“Hey mom, I was but it was unusually quiet. So I got up from my desk, and I saw the news.” He commented, still too stunned for there to be any emotion behind the words.

“Oh, isn’t it wonderful, honey?! Now you and that sweet young man you’ve been with can finally make it official! Sheila’s son’s still young enough to be the ring-bearer. Oh, and that adorable little girl of yours can be the flower girl!”

Bob smiled, thinking of how kind it had been of Spinelli to offer up her unexpected baby to him and TJ to raise once she’d found out she was pregnant those few years back.

“What’s my little trouble-maker up to anyway?”

“Right now she’s taking a nap.”

“Would you mind keeping her for the weekend?”

“Of course we wouldn’t mind! We just adore the sweet little pumpkin!”

He and TJ had lived together for over 6 years, had a daughter for 3 of them, and they were just now finally being granted the same legal recognition as their peers.

He didn’t dwell on it, the thought barely registered in his mind before it’d passed just as quickly as it’d come.

“Bobby?”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry mom, I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m driving.”

“Well, you’d better be careful if you want to make it to where you’re going safely!”

“You’re right, thanks mom.”

“Are you alright honey? You sound like you’re in a trance.”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just still in shock is all.”

“Well, where are you headed?”

“I’m going to TJ’s parents’ house.”

“What for?” his mom asks partly out of curiosity, partly because she wants to stay on the phone with him until he reaches his destination to make sure he does so safely.

“Their permission to ask for their son’s hand in marriage.”

“Sweetheart, you’re still processing it yourself. Don’t you think you should give it a little time?”

“No way! I’ve been waiting since the summer after my senior year of undergrad to ask him to be my husband. Now that I finally can, I’m not wasting one more second! Besides, we’re basically already married. I just want to make it official.”

“Well, alright honey, if that’s what you think is best. But can I make a suggestion?”

“Go ahead”

“Don’t forget to get a ring first.”

Bob could have died on the spot. Of course he needed a ring! How could he propose without an engagement ring!

“Mom?”

“Yes dear?”

“You’re a life saver.”

The older woman just laughs “No sweetie, you’re the one whose found someone worth proposing to. I just know my son well enough to remind him not to go diving in head-first unprepared.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime dear.”

“How’s dad?”

“He’s explaining what the news means for uncles Bob and TJ to his favorite grandson.”

It had taken a while for his dad to come around. Truth be told, it had taken a while for both of his parents to warm up to the idea. His dad had even gone so far as to call up one of his friends who had a daughter around Bob’s age to try and fix him up. The poor young lady had been so disappointed when Bob had explained what was going on, but she’d been rather graceful about the whole ordeal, asking to see pictures of the lucky guy and wishing him luck getting his parents to come around.

Back at 22 years old, he’d never thought his dad would speak to him again, much less ever be explaining the legality of his and TJ’s relationship to his nephew.

He’d certainly been grateful for TJ’s parents during that time. They’d taken far less time to come around, and had been honest with their son from the start. Sure, it took them a while to understand it, but they’d never wavered in their support.

TJ’s dad inviting him to watch football with him that first thanksgiving, that same year his relationship had been so rocky with his own parents, had meant the world to him.

“Tell dad I love him, okay mom?”

“I will sweetie.”

“Thanks. I’m here, so I’m gonna go inside. …Thanks for coming around.”

“Thanks for forgiving us.”

“Of course, I love you mom.” He assures as he parks his car.

“I love you too, honey. Remember to get a ring!”

Bob smiles as he wipes a few stray tears from his eyes. Turning off and exiting the vehicle, he knocks on the door a few times before it’s being answered.

“Bob! Come on in, dear, take a seat! Have you heard the news!?” Mrs. Detweiler asks, hoping that’s why he’s come to pay a visit

“I have. Is Greg home?”

“No, he’s still at work. But he called to say he’s planning to try and make it home an hour or so early. We’d wanted to surprise you two by inviting you over for a family dinner.”

“Well, I’ve actually got something else in mind, but I need to ask you both in person.”

“If it is what I think it is, you should know, he’s a ring size eleven.”

A genuine smile spreads across Bob’s face  
“I’m really glad I stopped here. Thanks Martha”

His hopefully soon-to-be mother-in-law just reaches her arms out to hug him. The embrace serves as a catalyst for the both of them to release many of the feelings that had been welling over the past 35 minutes.

After a few long minutes that feel like seconds, Martha grabs a couple tissues for both herself, and her soon-to-be son-in-law to wipe their eyes.

“Do you want to sit down a minute hun?” she offers

“No, no I want to go get something special made for the most special man in the world to me.”

“Can I drive you? Your head must be swirling and I’d feel terrible if anything happened to you.”

“Sure, that’d actually be really great. Thank you!”

The older woman smiles as she’s handed his keys, and takes his arm as the walk out the door together.

* * *

The two ride together to the jewelry store. Martha had opted to wait at the coffee shop nearby, giving Bob the space to pick the ring out on his own. She passed the time drinking a cup of tea, watching the rest of the newscast on her smartphone, and calling her daughter.

She’d not realized just how much time had passed, until she’d hung up with Bob, who’d called to let her know the ring was done.

She picked him up and brought him back to her home, letting him know her husband would be home in about half an hour.

Bob thanked her, before taking a seat at the couch, staring at the small velvet box in his hands.

“…Would it be alright if I take a peek?” She asks, not wanting to intrude, but curious to see the ring.

Bob tries to contain himself, but he can’t help the giddiness bubbling up inside of him, so he gives in and opens the box.

“Oh, Bob! It’s so elegant! He’s going to love it!”

“I sure hope so, Martha, I really, really do.”

“Honey you could propose to him with a ring-pop and he’d still say yes. TJ just adores you!” she says, placing her hands on his cheeks and getting a little carried away.

Bob just smiles, letting her have her moment. Too excited himself to care.

“I hope Greg will be as overjoyed as you are. TJ means the world to me, so I want this to be special.”

“I’ll go set out some iced tea! He likes a cup after work in warmer weather like this.” She says with a wink before heading off.

Bob checks the time, before internally panicking.

 _“TJ will be getting out of work in just under an hour, I need to call in back-up!”_ he thinks to himself, grateful to not have any notifications from his beloved.

Making the call, an agitated female voice answers.  
“Well it’s about time! I’ve texted you like, fifty times!”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I was busy-“

“Doing what?” Spinelli spat

“Having a ring customized and engraved.”

That gave her pause. Guess she can’t be mad if he was off getting ready to propose…

“Listen, I could really use a favor.”

“Shoot”

“I’m at his parents’ house right now, I’m going to ask for their permission before I propose. Assuming it goes well, I’ll send you a thumbs up. Then I’ll need some time to get things set-up. We’ve been waiting forever for this moment, and I never even knew if it would come, so I really want it to be special and-“

“Get to the point Bob, I’ve got motor-oil on my hands!” Spinelli directs

“Can you take him out somewhere and make sure he’s heard the news? Give him some time to process it before he sees me?”

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t guarantee he won’t figure out your plan. You and I both know he’s usually pretty good at figuring out when something’s up.”

“True, but I’m not even sure if he’s heard yet.”

“Which means he doesn’t know that you have! If you want this to work, you’d better text him with some kind-of ‘running late’ excuse pronto!”

“Will do. Thank you”

“Anything for my best friends!”

“You’re the best.” He says, relieved.

“Hey, I’m only doing this because you’re the best relationship he’s ever had. I just want to see the two of you happy. So go text him!” she says before hanging up.

Bob texts TJ

[ **Hey babe, running late again. Parents keeping Cindy over the weekend. Love you!** ]

He then pockets the closed velvet box, separately from his phone so he’s sure to feel it.

It isn’t long before TJ’s dad is returning home. He sees Bob as he walks through the door, and greets

“Hey, Bob! Have you heard the news?”

Bob just nods, as Greg makes his way into the kitchen.

“Martha and I were going to invite you kids over for dinner to celebrate! I was thinking of putting something on the grill.”

“Sounds like a great idea” Bob responds

“Here ya go honey” Mrs. Detweiler chimes in as she sets one of the glasses of iced tea in front of her husband, pecking him on the cheek. She pours one for Bob, and another for herself.

“Thanks dear” Mr. Detweiler responds, as he takes a seat at the table. Sipping his tea, he relaxes for a moment as the other two sit down at the table with him.

“So, what brings you by?” He asks, as if he doesn’t already know.

Bob takes a cleansing breath to compose himself before he begins.

“Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler, I’ll never be able to repay all the kindness you’ve shown me. More importantly, I’ll never be able to thank you for standing by your son all those years ago when he came out to you both. But, I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying. I’d like to ask for his hand in marriage, and I’ve come to ask for your blessing.”

“Bob” Greg says, looking him right in the eye

“Yes sir?”

“You and TJ are fantastic dads, and beyond that, you’re good for him. You want my blessing? You’ve got it.”

Bob’s so overcome he barely gets up in time to meet his hopefully soon-to-be father in law as the man comes over to hug him and pat him on the back.

Martha smiles, getting up from her seat to give Bob a hug of her own.

“I think I gave you my blessing earlier when I gave you his ring size.”

Bob just smiles and hugs her back.

“If you need someone to watch Cindy over the weekend, we’d be glad to.” She offers with a smile

“Actually, she’s staying with my parents this weekend, but I promise, if you want us to bring her by next weekend, she’s all yours!”

“Any idea what time TJ’ll be over anyway? Gotta know how hot to make the grill.”

“I’m not sure, I asked a friend of ours to make sure he’s digested the news so I could go get things set up for the proposal at our place.

“Why not do it here?” Greg offers

“…Really?”

“Sure! you’re already here and we were already planning to have you kids over for dinner tonight. May as well save the gas and have him come over here.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Bob responds, overcome with gratitude that he’s fortunate enough to have such a good relationship with his partner’s parents.

“Well say yes!”

“Yes, of course! Thank you.” Bob thanks as he regains his composure.

“Any idea how long it will be before he’s here?”

“Um, probably about an hour and a half or so. I’ve gotta check in with a friend and see.”

“Alright, you go do that, I’ll get started on dinner!” TJ’s dad responds, happy to have a celebration to fire up the grill for.

“I’ll help!” Martha adds, going to get some vegetables to chop up and wrap in tin foil.

Bob sends a text to Spinelli

👍

[ **I told his parents he’d be coming over to their place in roughly an hour and a half. Sound good?** ]

Her reply is fast

[ **You got it! But go get ready, just in case! I’ll call once he’s on his way!** ]

Fortunately, she works close enough to TJ to walk over and go see him. They’ll probably take a walk around the nearby park and chat before he comes over.

* * *

Bob had just enough time to decide what he wanted to do: he was going to ask TJ in his childhood bedroom.

Sure, it had since been converted into a guest room, but since he was going to ask in his childhood home, what a better place to do so than one which held such good memories for him?

Bob had downloaded and put on repeat a few romantic instrumental songs, and had listened to all 3 of them all just to be sure they flowed and were, indeed, wordless.

Once he decided he was ready, he takes his phone with him, heading down and outside where TJ’s parents are getting set up in the backyard.

Martha secures the good outdoor cloth over the table out back, while Greg checks the grill.

“How’s everything coming along?”

“Great! It’s just about done, just gotta keep it warm now!” He says while covering & adjusting the grill.

“And I’ve already called and invited him over for dinner. How about you?” TJ’s mom asks.

“I’ve got an instrumental playlist, and once I get the call that he’s on his way, I’m going to put my phone on airplane mode and leave it upstairs. I’m going to ask in what used to be his bedroom.”

“Oh how sweet!” Martha says in excitement.

Bob just smiles.

“Do you want any help bringing out the dishes?”

“Oh, goodness, honey no! You just go think about what you’re going to say to my son!” Mrs. Detweiler proclaims as she turns him around by his shoulders and gives him a light push to go back into the house.

He does, pacing back and forth in front of the living room couch, before he finally settles on a few key points and decides to just let the words come naturally.

He sits down for a moment, taking a few breaths. Just as he’s managed to relax a tiny bit, his phone vibrates, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

“Is he on his way?” Bob answers

“Yup, he just turned the corner. He’s heard the news and I got him to settle down a little from his excitement. I’d give it about twenty minutes before he’s there. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” Bob admits

“You have a kid together, he loves you! You’ve got this! Now go sweep him off his feet!” She encourages

Bob, in his haste, just follows her advice, hanging up without any further reply.

He makes his way up the stairs, fast but not too fast, holding on to the railing just to be sure. He puts his phone on airplane mode, starts the romantic instrumental playlist, and leaves it face down in a bowl hidden in a corner.

He also quickly slips the velvet box behind a photo on the dresser.

Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise by TJ feeling/seeing the box in his pocket.

He forces himself to walk slowly down the stairs, not wanting to risk hurting himself in his haste.

It’s not long before he’s once again sitting on the living room couch, eagerly watching the front door.

His gaze doesn’t leave the door. Finally, he hears a knock.

He’s across the small living room and opening it at once, greeting the object of his affections.

“Hey babe” is all Bob can think to say as he pulls the man he loves into a tight embrace.

Slightly surprised, but happy, TJ wraps his arms around his long-time partner.

The two men embrace one another for a long, loving moment before they part.

“Hey sweetheart, when did you get here?” TJ asks, closing the door behind himself.

“A while ago. Your parents are outside getting dinner ready.”

“Well let’s go help them!” He says, just before Bob takes him by the hand.

“Actually, I need your help with something upstairs.” He says, unable to keep a small smile from grazing his face.

TJ, instantly hoping with all of his thudding heart that this was going where he thinks this might be going, nods and follows Bob’s lead, without any questions.

They walk, hand-in-hand and side-by-side up the stairs, until Bob’s leading TJ into his childhood bedroom.

Bob opens the door for him, TJ steps inside first, followed closely. Bob quickly reaches over and retrieves the small black box from behind a photo on the dresser while his hopefully soon-to-be-husband’s back is turned. Bob pockets it in his blazer, and closes the door behind himself once he’s entered.

“Sit or stand, whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

It’s only once Bob’s rejoined their hands, and is kissing one of his, that TJ even notices there’s gentle piano music playing in the background.

“…Robert?”

“Theodore.” He begins, capturing the gaze of those deep, chocolate brown eyes that look at him so adoringly.

“For many years now, I’ve been fortunate enough to have your friendship in my life. And For the past seven, I’ve been even more blessed to have your love, and to give you mine. ”

The younger man feels the smile turning up his cheeks, and tears well in his eyes, as he stares directly into those deep blue eyes he admires.

“You inspire me to be a better person. You make me feel things nobody else has ever made me feel.”

Robert stops, closing his eyes, once again kissing Theodore’s hands.

The younger man is stunned into utter silence, hanging on the other’s every word.

“I know things won’t always be easy like this. But through it all, I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives.” Tears well in his eyes, too, as he bares his soul for love.

Theodore gasps as Robert kneels down onto one knee, kissing then releasing his hands.

Robert reaches into his blazer pocket, pulling out a small, velvet black box.

“Theodore Jasper Detweiler” he begins, then opens the box, revealing a beautiful men’s platinum ring inside.

“Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?”

There’s no breath to give him words, so instead, TJ just nods. A few vigorous nods later, he stops stock still as he watches Robert place the ring upon his left ring finger.

Robert, holding his hand and kissing it once more, looks upon the perfect fit with pride as a few tears of pure bliss finally spill over. After a moment, he rises, using his free hand to wrap around the other man’s waist.

“Bob, I-“ TJ breathes, shedding tears of his own. He catches his breath, and continues.  
“I love you so much!” he exclaims, running his free hand up the back of the other man’s neck, curling his fingers in his hair.

The older man just smiles.

They both close their eyes and lean in: sharing a passionate kiss for who knows how long. Time’s all but stopped for the two.

“Bob, I can’t believe,” TJ huffs out between breaths

“Believe it. I love you, TJ.”

TJ just smiles, closes his eyes, & wraps his arms around the man he loves.

He soon feels the other’s nose brushing against his in eskimo kisses, as they lovingly lean into one another in a moment of peace.

* * *

TJ can hardly wait to break the news to his parents, as he practically drags his husband-to-be out to the back yard of his childhood home.

The noticeably bright smiles across TJ and Bob’s faces as the two walk over to break the news gives them away.

“I told you he’d say yes!” Martha practically screams as she hurries over to hug her son and his fiancé.

“I said it six years ago and I’ll say it again: welcome to the family, son!” TJ’s dad says as he pats his son-in-law-to-be on the back a few times.

“You picked a good one sport!” he says as his son comes over to hug him.

“Thanks dad!” TJ beams

* * *

Coming to terms with the way things are had been a long and arduous path, one they’d each started alone. Throughout their journeys, they’d had to learn to stop diminishing the light within; gradually discovering how to allow what was already there to shine through. Finally, a few brave souls proliferated that seemingly endless process throughout a nation. And in less than one day, the world of this small family in Arkansas became that much brighter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just went back & re-watched the movie "Recess: School's out" and as it turns out, TJ's mom's name is actually Ellie in the canon.  
> Didn't know that at the time this was written, & I'm not sure I want to go back and change it.  
> Thought I'd mention that in case anyone was wondering!


End file.
